


Kiss of Spider-Woman

by Axelex12



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Backrubs, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Come Swallowing, Ejaculate, Erotica, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Leaving Home, MILFs, Masks, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Time Skips, Touching, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Spider-Man Gets Lucky with 1st Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) 😏😏😏👌👌👌😍😍
Relationships: Julia Carpenter/Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	Kiss of Spider-Woman

~~  
Wet...

Something wet was on him.

Peter slowly awoke from a good nights sleep but something was off.

He wasn't having a wet dream, but it was a similar feeling. Stretching out he slowly opened his eyes and as he looked down he was met by a mop of strawberry blonde hair. Peter let out a groan of pleasure as the mouth attached to his member hummed as she held the rock hard cock all the way down her throat. Peter had never been deep throated before and he had to say, it felt amazing. As his lover hummed the vibrations made his cock feel absolutely fantastic. Peter hadn't realized how close to the edge he had been before he exploded in the throat of the woman on top of him. He marveled at the fact that his lover managed not to choke as she took his seed.

Slowly, he watched as Julia Carpenter withdrew from his semi-hard cock and licked her lips as her face leveled with his. Julia crept up Peter's body before she plopped herself down on him. The two melded together with Julia resting her head upon his strong hairless chest. She planted several kisses to his pecks as she made herself comfortable. Peter's right hand came to rest between her firm toned ass cheeks while his left moved several locks of hair from her face so that he could marvel at her features while planting several kisses on it

“Good morning beautiful.” Peter said with great affection.

“Good morning handsome. Did you like your wake up call?” Julia inquired as she looked into his hazel eyes.

“Very much so thank you.” Peter replied.

“Mmmmph.” Julia squealed as Peter drew her to him with both hands and planting a kiss on her lips. Julia was very surprised that he was kissing her as most guys would not kiss a woman that had just swallowed his cum. She was discovering that the Spectacular Spider-Man was just full of surprises. Peter pressed his hardening cock against her slit and grinned as Julia moaned contently at the feel of his prick against her. Moving her hips, Julia took Peter's hard cock in hand and lined it up so that she could once more ride this magnificent piece of meet. Peter was much larger than her ex-husband as well as the few lover she had had since him. His endowment was matched by his skill as a lover, a fact she was enjoying very much. Peter's hands seized Julia's bouncing breasts and fondled them gently as the woman that had inspired his black costume rode him to another orgasm. As the pair locked lips they both were drawn back to last night and the events that led to them ending up in Julia's bed.

~~

Peter and Julia had been inseparable since Peter had saved her and Araña from the Kravonoff's the previous night. Sasha and Ana Kravenoff were plotting some bizarre ritual that would allow them to resurrect their dead loved ones. Peter's timely intervention put a halt to their plans and earned them the gratitude of the two spider-women. Wanting to make sure that the two injured heroines made it home OK, Peter and Julia escorted Anya home, before Peter escorted Julia to her home. The entire trip home both Peter and Julia felt strangely warm. The closer in proximity they got to one another the warmer they seemed to get. Peter and Julia landed on the roof of her home and entered stealthily so as not to arouse any attention from the neighbors. Julia and her daughter Rachel were currently renting a house in Queens while they sought more permanent accommodations. Peter followed Julia as she looked in on her daughter who was sound asleep. Peter was quickly finding himself becoming enamored by Julia as she watched her teenage daughter sleep.  
Julia was still in her new costume which hugged her curves perfectly. Looking at her you'd never know she had a young daughter. Her breasts were firm, no flab on her body. She was not skinny but not buff either. She had a very athletic figure save for her breasts... her very large breasts... Peter thought to himself.

Moving closer to Julia, Peter whispered, “She's a beauty, just like her mother.”

The hot air on her ear made Julia shudder. She could only whimper what sounded like an affirmation to Peter. Julia found herself backing up against Spider-Man's body and Peter instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Julia closed her eyes and let her left hand fall back against Peter's cock. Under his mask Peter held his breath and closed his eyes as Julia's soft gloved hand became one with his manhood. His love tool began to get very stiff in her warm hand. Julia's breath caught as Spider-Man's love muscle grew quickly to full size. She had never seen or handled anything this big before but her panties were getting damper the longer she held it. She had not had a lover in some time and her body was quickly becoming hot. Very, very hot.

Peter's loosed his hold on Julia but instead of pulling away further his hands moved under her arms and cupped her breasts in his hands. Julia gasp as Peter began kneading her breasts through her costume. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this was morally wrong. A few days ago he and Jessica Drew were making wild and passionate love long into the night and the following day. While the two did not run out and elope they had “unofficially” started a relationship. However, that small recess of his mind was quickly lost when Julia made her next move.

While Peter was lost in the sensation of Julia fondling his cock and balls Julia was assessing the situation as well. While she and Spider-Man were friends the two had never even told one another their real names, much less kissed on the cheek before this evening. She didn't know why she was suddenly so drawn to him but from his physical state guessed he reciprocated her feelings. As his hands played with her tits, massaging them, making her heart race and her pussy damp, Julia realized that she had initiated this by moving into his personal space, not to mention feeling his cock so if this was to end, she would have to be the one to do so.

Julia grasp Spider-Man's hands and slowly, and painfully, pulled them from her tits. Turning in his arms, she let the hands fall to her hips, a move that made up her mind for both of them. Julia drew down her mask revealing her face to him. She hesitantly moved to his mask and when his hands did not leave her body, she pulled his mask over his face. She found the man under the mask to be handsome, and very easy on the eyes.

“My name is Julia Carpenter.” She said, not remember at this particular moment if he had ever learned her name before now.

“Peter... Peter Parker.”

Julia smiled and then her face went pensive. She knew that name. It quickly dawned on her from where. “Wait a minute...” Julia stated in shock. “The Peter Parker, Spider-Man's personal photographer Peter Parker?”

“One and the same.” Peter informed her.

Julia laughed as she got the joke that Peter must have enjoyed in regards to the Daily Bugle publisher, J. Jonah Jameson. Looking back at the humble hero before her Julia tilted her head up ever so slightly and the two spiders kissed for the first time. Peter's hands moved from Julia's sides to her superb backside and grasped her globes. Julia moaned as Peter pulled her closer to him, mashing his cock into her pussy. Julia climbed up Peter's body and wrapped her legs around his waist. Peter carried Julia from the hall down toward the master bedroom, or what he hoped was the master bedroom. Whatever sense was guiding Peter had guessed correctly and Peter pushed open the door to Julia's bed chambers. Using his considerable strength, Peter held his soon to be lover with one hand while opening the door with the other. He managed to get them through the door, while still in a lip lock, closed the door and make it to her bed all without alerting Rachel to their impending nocturnal activities. Costumes were quickly discarded and the duo made love well into the early morning hours.

~~

Julia was currently submerged in her large bath tub, her love channel filled by Peter's cock as they rested in the hot water. Julia had convinced Peter that they needed to get cleaned up. She had considered using the shower but a soak in her tub, a tub that could easily hold the two of them, sounded much nicer. Peter's lips graced her forehead and she smiled as his arms held her against him. Neither was moving, they were simply joined at the waist, literally. Julia took Peter's hands and placed them on her breasts. His hands adhered to her body like they would to any wall and as Peter gently wiggled his fingers and hands Julia moaned as her flesh clung to him. It was different but no less stimulating than when he massaged her breasts normally. Peter's lips and tongue found their way to Julia's right ear and she shuddered in the hot water when they graced her ear lobe. Julia felt another orgasm approaching and she moaned as Peter slowly began thrusting in to her. The water in the tub moved with ever thrust and when she came once more Julia released an ear splitting scream of pleasure.  
Peter had released his enhanced hold on her breasts just in case she jerked due to her orgasm but was there to engulf her in his arms once more when she relax. The lovers stood, Julia needing assistance after yet another mind blowing orgasm, and Peter drained the tub and turned on the spray so they could rinse off. Peter carried Julia to her bed where he laid her down. Collecting her lilac terry cloth robe, Peter handed her the garment and proceeded downstairs to get her something to eat. Julia had informed Peter earlier that they would be alone until noon as Rachel got up early on the weekend for an extra-circular activity. Peter quickly made breakfast for Julia who was waiting for him to return. Julia did not know what to say when Peter first presented her with breakfast in bed but told her she could not eat it until after he gave her a back rub. Julia sat up and waited but Peter informed her that this was a special rub and that she needed to be on her stomach. Julia smiled as she rolled on to her front and almost purred when Peter sensually lowered her untied robe from her shoulders. His lips kissed every part of her shoulders until she felt his hands first tease, the knead her shoulders. His fingers felt like they were dancing gracefully around her neck, shoulders and shoulder blades. Only after she felt totally relaxed did Peter cover her back up and tell her that she could eat the food he had prepared. Luckily the food had been covered so it was still warm when Peter fed her some of the food he had prepared. It was just scrambled eggs and toast with some juice but it might as well have been a full course meal prepared by a famous chef as far as Julia was concerned.

When she was done she watched Peter clear the plate and waited anxiously for him to return.

Peter did so, but she knew based on the time that he would be leaving as Rachel was due home soon and she did not want to have this discussion with her at this moment in time.

Peter kissed her, and Julia held his face to hers. Peter likewise did not truly want to leave, but knew it was best for now.

Julia quickly jotted down her phone number and Peter promised to call her later that evening, just because.

She watched as Peter donned his costume and jumping into the shadows, quickly made his way towards home.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
